Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, multi-level cell (MLC) storage elements of a flash memory device may each store multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. As a result, flash memory devices may enable users to store and access a large amount of data.
To store and access data, a flash memory device may include an interface. The interface may enable the flash memory device to communicate with another device, such as a host device that accesses the flash memory device. To maintain integrity of data that is exchanged via the interface, the flash memory device may perform an impedance matching operation that matches impedances of the flash memory device and the host device. The impedance matching operation may improve integrity of data by reducing reflections and other degradation of signals sent and received via the interface.